Kidnapping
by bearsrawesome
Summary: So this is a kind of one-shot thing that if people like I will continue. Basically the two teams are working together to catch another unsub who is abducting men in their thirties from nightclubs. Whilst undercover Mick Rawson becomes the unsub's next victim right beneath the team's noses. Will they be able to fix their mistake and save him in time?


SSA Derek Morgan and SSA Mick Rawson strode past the bouncer into the boiling, noisy nightclub, slightly dazed by the sudden flashing lights and the chaos on the dance floor. With their tight fitting tank tops and slim physiques they instantly drew attention as the slipped in amongst the crowd, heading round to the bar. Amongst the other men they were incredibly noticeable with Morgan's rippling muscles and tanned, body-builder figure and Mick's slim but toned body, slightly rugged exterior and charming smile. The leant against the bar and ordered a couple of drinks from the bar, facing opposite each other but scanning the pulsing crowd.

"So, best undercover ever or what?" Mick yelled over the deafening music, tilting his head so that only Morgan could hear him.

Morgan chuckled amusedly "Yeah, dancing and drinking; two of my favourite pastimes." he glanced at the dancers "Not to mention the fact with have to impress all these beautiful women."

"Should be a piece of cake!" Mick grinned, taking a quick swig of beer "I bet I can dance with more women than you."

"Oh you're on Brit!" Morgan exclaimed, slapping Mick on the back as they nodded to the other agents: Jennifer Jareau, Gina LaSalle, Aaron Hotchner and Sam Cooper-all in their casuals-who were hidden amongst the people, watching the two attentively as they immersed themselves in the activity.

The two teams had joined to catch a female unsub who was kidnapping males in their mid-thirties from various nightclubs-in a way they had yet to uncover- and murdering them, dumping their bodies in shallow graves in nearby forested areas. After Spencer Reid had worked out the killer's pattern and where the next victim would be taken; the two teams had decided to launch a very careful trap for the unsub, luring her in with two handsome young men who were also alpha males with impressive, physical backgrounds. Morgan's past as a star football player and Mick's army status meant that they were both perfect material for the job and were most likely to attract the unsub's attention and so after detailed planning and deliberation, they had organised to send them in whilst Prophet, Reid and Garcia watched the cameras and the other agents were stationed in and around the club, ready to make their move.

The furious beat made the room buzz with energy and everyone was tossing their heads around and having a great time…especially the young women who had latched onto the two fit FBI agents and were dancing in the middle of the dance floor. Morgan and Mick were insistently being the centre of attention, busting smooth moves and flirting with numerous girls but never singling out one. Both men kept the other in sight, just in case something went wrong and occasionally flashed each other the odd mischievous smile as they swayed with the collective of gorgeous girls around them.

"_I so wish I was there right now…if you weren't like trying to catch a delusional killer."_ Garcia's voice whined through their transceiver.

"_Remember guys you're meant to be working, don't let your guard down…and stop enjoying yourselves so much." _JJ giggled, Morgan spotting her sat next to Cooper watching him with equal curiosity.

"You can always join in JJ." Morgan muttered, still smiling at the oblivious girls, his words disguised by the pounding music.

"_I'm married thank you!" _JJ replied indignantly, an amused tone in her voice.

Mick just laughed, feeling the girls press up closer to him, their sweaty bodies rubbing against him in a seductive manor as they tried to win his affections.

"_I think I'm going to throw up," _Prophet joked as he watched Mick through the cameras, Spencer Reid sat beside him keeping his eye on Morgan "_Why would any girl wanna' dance with Mick like that?"_

Mick again just sniggered "Jealous much Prophet? No girl can resist my Welsh charms…haven't you heard that British is the sexiest accent?"

Suddenly a beautiful young redhead staring at him with sparkling eyes, lunged forward, planting a firm and passionate kiss on his lips. Mick staggered back, their lips still together as she leant into him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders so he couldn't pull away. Finally she broke off with a bright smile and Mick's eyes were wide with surprise. He licked his tender lips tentatively, tasting the unusual taste of her lipstick as she backed off, disappearing through the crowd toward the bar. For a second Mick was speechless before he regained his cool and a bunch of girls began tugging at his clothes again.

Morgan was cackling hysterically along with Prophet and Garcia and Morgan pushed through to his side, slapping him on the back amicably.

"You should have seen your face man! You would have thought you'd never got kissed before."

Mick frowned at him half-heartedly "I was just a little surprised. I wasn't expecting it…just 'cause you don't have women jumping all over you."

"How dare you, Brit!" Morgan feigned mock insult "I have got plenty of gorgeous ladies singing my prayers and begging for a little Derek love. I just hold my audience…makes them long for it some more!"

Mick laughed and they separated, going back to their respective groups and dancing with all the girls, listening to the entertained banter between the two teams over their actions, with all of them teasing and joking about their moves. Morgan and Mick just continued to idly chuckle about it, careful not to draw attention to the small devices in their ears as the girls around them grinned and batted their eyelids.

After another half hour, Mick felt incredibly hot and dizzy, voting to go sit down by the bar; somewhere that he could easily be seen and be nearby JJ. Sliding tiredly onto a red leather stool, Mick leaned back and tried to swallow his exhaustion and the strange fogginess sweeping through him. The music seemed muffled, the lights became brighter and dimmer with no logical order and everything seemed to be spinning, the dancers losing their faces and identities. Mick frowned rubbing his temples and trying to dispel the weird groggy feeling and noting how stiff and numb his body was becoming. Raising his hand, Mick tried to jiggle his fingers a little but found he couldn't induce any movement in the limbs and the coldness was flowing through into his other muscles. No one seemed to notice his confused distress and continued as they were; probably assuming he was high on something or at the very least drunk. Mick tried to catch Morgan's attention but he was whisked away by the jostling crowd and lost among the unknown face; Mick couldn't even recognise him and had almost forgotten what the other agent looked like. The reality dawned on him in an instant.

_He had been drugged._

Mick attempted to speak into his communication device but found he couldn't move his tongue to form words and he couldn't feel his jaw. Slumping slightly, Mick tried to clear his panicked thoughts and calculate his plan of action…he had to get the others attention; otherwise he was vulnerable. But surely they must realise something is wrong by now?

Suddenly there was movement in front of him and it took Mick a moment to focus on the blurry girl in front of him as she cupped his face in her smooth, sweaty hand. He could feel her pulse was slightly elevated as she leaned close and stared into his eyes, brushing away a stray lock or curly, coppery hair.

_It was the girl who kissed him earlier._

For a few moments she just stared at him, watching his eyes as he squinted at her, before hurriedly checking his pulse and placing a hand against his brow.

"Don't worry sweetie," she finally whispered in his ear "Just don't make a sound and I'll make sure we both have a fun time."

Mick tried to frown but found his face muscles were completely lax as he hung limply against her as she caressed his cheek tenderly again before hurrying off toward the back of the room. Despite the danger, Mick seemed unable to do anything-not even raise his heartbeat-as he just sat there completely paralysed only able to quietly breathe and look around his peripheral vision as his head dropped to his chest; neck unable to hold his head's weight any longer, as if it was a two tonne cannon ball placed on his shoulders. Mick was vaguely aware of the continued nattering in his ear bud but no one seemed particularly alarmed though Mick couldn't distinguish their words.

The redhead returned with a couple of bouncers looking upset and a little worried and Mick managed to roll his head enough to look at them.

"I'm so sorry," the mysterious woman apologised, her voice the definition of sincerity and hinted with embarrassment "I think he just had too much to drink and I'm not strong enough to get him to my car alone!"

The two bouncers replied that it was fine, coming either side of Mick and gently lifting him to his feet. Unable to support his own weight, Mick just crumbled in their grasp and the two burly men gripped him more tightly and lung his arms over their shoulders.

"Wow miss, your boyfriend is really out of it. You should tell him to watch what he's drinking…someone probably spiked it." one of the men said kindly, adjusting Mick's weight before they filtered through the edge of the crowd to the back of the club and an exit door where it was less busy. No one seemed to notice their exit and nothing seemed to change in the atmosphere of the room though the chatter on the com had fallen quiet. Maybe they were starting to realise? Mick spotted Hotch and Gina stood a few metres away, surrounded by noise and commotion but they didn't even look up as he was dragged right past their space, both their eyes keenly watching Morgan in the centre of the dance floor, obviously thinking he was the most likely target.

_How wrong they were._

The woman just played off concern, leading the way in front as they broke through the back door and into a back alley, the cool night air blissful on Mick's hot, feverish face. For a good few seconds, Mick was distracted by the sensation, losing focus only to have to drag himself back.

_He was in danger. These men don't realise that they're helping her kidnap you._

Mick concentrated as hard as he could and managed to mutter a slurred "Help…"

"What?" the three still standing stopped as they walked toward a van at the end of the alley "What did you say, mate?"

The girl looked alarmed as Mick managed to lift his head a little higher and breathed "Help…me."

"Honey," the young lady gushed, crouching down so their faces were level "Can you hear me? These nice men are just going to take us to the van and then we can go home and you can have a good night's sleep, okay?"

She brushed a sweaty lock of hair off Mick's forehead before rising higher with a fake look of sympathy.

"He's going to have a headache in the morning." one of the bouncer's expressed, lifting Mick a little higher off the ground as they set off again much to the relief of the woman "I suggest you keep him hydrated."

"Thank you so much," the woman said with a wide smile as she fished out some keys and opened the van's back doors. The two men worked together to lift Mick's numb, limp body safely into the back of the van before stepping back and catching their breath.

"Thank you so much, you guys are my saviours!" the creepy redhead praised endearingly, fluttering her eyelashes with a cute smile.

The two men just grinned goofily back and shrugged the matter off before wishing her a good night and heading back toward the club. The woman watched them leave, even giving a quick wave as they disappeared back inside before they were out of sight and her façade collapsed. Her face fell into a serious scowl as she dragged Mick a lot less tentatively further into the van and tied his wrists behind his back with some handcuffs before slapping a piece of tape over his lips.

"I seem to not have given you enough of the paralysing agent so this is to be on the safe side."

She smiled genuinely at Mick, her eyes lighting up evilly "Don't worry my love, the fun is just beginning…you feel like the one."


End file.
